


Если выпил — покури

by Kette



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курить Хиджиката не бросит, скорее всего, никогда, но вот бросить пить ему, возможно, все-таки стоит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если выпил — покури

Под ногами хрустел, сминаясь, серпантин, к голым ступням прилипали конфетти. Хиджиката, в очередной раз едва не споткнувшись, взял правее и постарался идти так, чтобы локоть касался стены — тогда вестибулярный аппарат хотя бы притворялся, что работает исправно.  
Наверное, для кого-то Новый Год был действительно праздником; только вот у Шинсена за год случалось столько всякого дерьма, что и вспоминать не хотелось, а праздновать — тем более. Зато было достаточно поводов выпить.  
Сого выпивка просто-напросто усыпляла; Кондо обладал поразительной способностью — чем больше он пьянел, тем вменяемее выглядел. Хиджиката искренне завидовал обоим, потому что сам напивался быстро и совершенно безобразно, а трезвел потом муторно и тяжело.  
Стена закончилась, и Хиджиката едва не ввалился в приоткрытую дверь, из-за которой доносился гогот, позвякивание, вопли и прочие характерные для пьянки звуки. Интересно, какой это отряд. Второй? Первый? В любом случае, до своей комнаты Хиджикате оставалось уже не далеко.  
Он расправил плечи и глубоко вздохнул, собираясь пройти мимо двери как можно увереннее. На полу что-то заворочалось.  
Рука схватилась за воздух там, где обычно находилась рукоять меча — мастерство все-таки не пропьешь, — и тут же расслабилась. Так вот, значит, чей отряд пьянствовал за перегородкой.  
— Сого, — Хиджиката все-таки миновал дверь, перешагнул через тело, неловко пошатнулся и по стеночке сполз на пол.  
— Перешагните обратно, Хиджиката-сан, — голос Окиты, уткнувшегося в жалкое подобие подушки, звучал глухо. — Я же теперь не вырасту.  
— Да ты уже не вырос, — пробормотал Хиджиката, прикрыв глаза. Коридор принялся медленно вращаться.  
— А, вы пьяны.  
— А что, были другие варианты?  
Сого не ответил. Хиджиката посмотрел, как тот ютится на плоской как блин подушке, и от сложной траектории движений его затошнило.  
Наверное, Сого тоже было не слишком хорошо на твердом-то полу.  
— Прекрати.  
— А? — Окита приподнялся на локте, поежился.  
— Надоел, говорю.  
Хиджиката пересел ближе, вытянул правую ногу и приподнял Сого, позволив ему облокотиться на бедро. Тот шумно выдохнул, немного поерзал, а потом бережно устроил бутылку из-под сакэ на своей груди и вроде бы даже расслабился.  
— Решили воспользоваться моей беспомощностью? — очень тихо спросил Окита. — Знаете, не самое удачное здесь место. Немного слишком… людно.  
За дверью что-то упало, раздался хохот и аплодисменты, и Хиджиката расслышал «слишком людно» только потому, что наклонился почти к самому его лицу. Дыхание взъерошило челку.  
— Можете не дышать здесь?  
Хиджиката усмехнулся.  
— А лучше вообще не дышать, да?  
— Дурак вы. От вас перегаром за милю несет, — пробормотал Сого. На открытой шее дернулся кадык.  
— Спи, — сказал Хиджиката, снова прислонился спиной к стене и попытался нащупать пачку сигарет.  
Он почти успел решить, что выронил ее где-то по дороге. Но все-таки не успел.  
— Правее, — даже сквозь вату, которой, казалось, была набита голова, этот голос нельзя было не узнать.  
Сигареты действительно нашлись правее, рядом с откинутой рукой Сого.  
— Не ори, Ёродзуя.  
— Это вместо спасибо?  
— Это вместо «проваливай».  
Гинтоки вздохнул, опускаясь на корточки.  
— И тебя с Новым Годом, Хиджиката-кун.  
Он внимательно оглядел Окиту, пока Хиджиката вхолостую щелкал зажигалкой — руки немного тряслись.  
— Дай сюда, — потребовал Гинтоки так уверенно, что Хиджиката, не задумываясь, уронил зажигалку в подставленную ладонь. — Тебя себя-то не жалко, так надираться? Уже не мальчик.  
Он прикрыл рукой вспыхнувший огонек, будто бы защищая его от ветра, и Хиджиката, вытянув шею, прикурил.  
— Да, мамочка, я больше не буду.  
— Да мне-то что. Помрешь и ладно. — Гинтоки поправил Оките распахнувшийся ворот юкаты. — Хоть Окита-кун вот порадуется.  
Вспышка беспричинной ярости затмила остатки трезвого разума. Хиджиката сжал в кулаке светлые вихры, потянул на себя.  
— Что не так? — равнодушно спросил Гинтоки, даже не поморщившись.  
Волна эмоций тут же схлынула, но отпустить Гинтоки почему-то не получалось. Я пьян, подумал Хиджиката. Как же я пьян.  
— Как же ты пьян. — Их мысли в который раз совпали. — Что, взыграло ретивое? Расслабься, не трогаю я его.  
Хиджиката покрепче ухватился за спутанные волосы.  
— А что, хочется?  
Так и не изобразив ни одной эмоции на лице, Гинтоки подался за рукой. Наверное, ему все-таки было больно.  
— Сам-то соображаешь, что спрашиваешь, Хиджиката-кун?  
Наверное, у него был сейчас очень глупый вид. Иначе Гинтоки не смотрел бы ему в глаза так, как будто читал вывеску какой-нибудь раменной в Кабуки-чо.  
— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь понимаешь? — Гинтоки вздохнул. — По-моему, ни черта. Ну, смотри тогда.  
Он наклонился, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и Хиджиката ослабил хватку, чувствуя, что сейчас, как и несколько минут назад, совершенно не может сопротивляться.  
Гинтоки склонялся все ниже; Хиджиката моргнул и пропустил момент, когда тот оказался так близко к Оките, что едва не задел его губы своими, произнося:  
— Как думаешь, проснется?  
Гинтоки замер, будто бы ждал реакции Хиджикаты, а Хиджиката не знал, чего хочет больше: надавить на затылок и посмотреть на неправильный, невозможный поцелуй, или дернуть Гинтоки наверх, так сильно, чтобы на глазах у того наконец выступили слезы, чтобы можно было…  
В левой руке тлела забытая сигарета. Хиджиката так и не решил, что делать, поэтому Гинтоки решил за него.  
Окита чуть нахмурился, но не проснулся, когда Гинтоки медленно, бережно лизнул его верхнюю губу, слегка задел зубами нижнюю.  
Хиджикате показалось, что где-то в голове взорвался десяток джаставеев. Или даже целый завод. Кровь вскипела, мгновенно вспотели ладони и лоб.  
— Ёродзуя, — Хиджиката не узнал свой голос. — Хватит, Ёродзуя. Гинтоки. Хватит.  
— С чего бы? — Гинтоки улыбнулся, поцеловал Окиту в щёку. — Мне нравится.  
— Мне тоже, придурок, — Хиджиката почти шипел. — Мне тоже, поэтому прекрати немедленно.  
Гинтоки снова посмотрел на него, и его глаза снова ничего не выражали.  
— Сперва прекрати делать это с моими волосами.  
Хиджиката хотел возмутиться, но вдруг обнаружил, что уже не сжимает — гладит, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы.  
Это, как и поцелуй, было совершенно неправильно. Но как правильно, Хиджиката уже не знал.  
Зато, кажется, наконец-то понял, как хочется.  
— Ты за это потом ответишь, — пообещал он Гинтоки, отрывая его от Окиты и притягивая к себе. — Завтра я протрезвею и убью тебя. Просто чтоб ты знал.  
— Знаешь, мне больше нравится, когда ты берешь всю вину на себя. Ты же это так любишь.  
— Не переживай, себе я потом сделаю сэппуку.  
— Как скажешь. Мы целоваться будем? Или я пойду?  
— Будем, — сказал Хиджиката. И они начали целоваться.  
Даже если на губах Гинтоки остался вкус Окиты, Хиджиката этого не заметил. Он понятия не имел, какой у Окиты вкус. Его никогда раньше это не волновало.  
Гинтоки целовался так же, как делал все остальное — лениво. Лениво вынул из пальцев Хиджикаты окурок, смял и бросил в сторону. Лениво прочертил линию от уха к ключице. Лениво забрался холодными руками под юкату.  
Главное, не разбудить Сого, крутилась в голове подозрительно трезвая мысль.  
— Уже придумал, что делаем, если проснется Окита-кун? — прошептал Гинтоки на ухо.  
— Болтай поменьше, тогда не проснется, — выплюнул Хиджиката. Каким-то образом Гинтоки умудрялся возбуждать и раздражать одновременно. Или дело было не совсем в Гинтоки?  
Сого по-прежнему теплой тяжестью лежал на бедре, но смутное беспокойство все же заставило Хиджикату бросить на него взгляд.  
Сого не спал. Сого пил.  
Из горлышка перевернутой бутылки вытекли последние капли. Сого поймал их на язык, проглотил, поставил бутылку на пол. Ничего не заметивший Гинтоки потянулся за новым поцелуем, и Хиджиката резко оттолкнул его, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы ударить.  
— Это было грубо, Хиджиката-сан, — протянул Сого, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Данна же не виноват, у вас все по взаимному согласию.  
Хиджиката прокашлялся.  
— Давно не спишь?  
— Вы точно хотите знать?  
Окита вел себя так, будто ему все равно, но Хиджиката видел, что тот напряжен до предела.  
Тишина наполнялась их с Гинтоки тяжелым дыханием.  
— Все это так неловко. Я, наверное, пойду. Надо же обрадовать Кондо-сана, что вы теперь совсем взрослый, даже целоваться вот умеете.  
В рукаве Окиты мелькнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на фотоаппарат. Когда успел?  
— Сого, что ты… — Хиджиката попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло. — Зачем?  
Окита почему-то не вставал и не уходил, а продолжал лежать, запрокинув голову, глядя то ли на подбородок Хиджикаты, то ли на губы.  
— Я же вас ненавижу, Хиджиката-сан, — сказал он почти ласково. — Забыли? Терпеть вас не могу. А тут такой случай.  
— Ну так иди. Чего ты ждешь?  
Гинтоки широко зевнул и улегся на пол рядом с Окитой.  
— Разбудите, когда разберетесь, ладно?  
— Да мы быстро, данна. Скажите только, Хиджиката-сан. Это же не вы меня целовали?  
Значит, тогда он все-таки спал. Хиджиката немного расслабился и зачем-то сказал:  
— Я.  
— Утверждение, ноль-один, — сонно пробормотал Гинтоки.  
— Вы бы не стали, — отрезал Окита. — Зачем врете?  
— Почему я бы не стал?  
— Потому что вы меня тоже ненавидите!  
— Утверждение, один-один.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Потому что по-другому это не работает.  
— Утверждение… — начал было Гинтоки, но Хиджиката пнул его ногой.  
— Что не работает, Сого? Что?  
— Ничего! — рявкнул Окита. Из комнаты, где только что пьянствовал первый отряд, не доносилось ни звука, и Хиджиката не смог бы сказать, давно ли они стихли. Не стоило продолжать разборки в коридоре.  
— Сого, пойдем отсюда, — вполголоса сказал он. — И ты, Ёро… Гинтоки. Пойдем.  
Окита легко поднялся и попытался улизнуть к своему отряду, но Гинтоки перехватил его.  
— Ну хватит, Окита-кун. Никто уже не скажет, что ты сдался без боя. Никто вообще ничего не скажет. Даже я, обещаю.  
Окита стиснул зубы. Гинтоки задумчиво почесал переносицу и пожал плечами:  
— А завтра Хиджиката-кун все равно нас убьет.  
— Вас, данна. А я — его.  
— Договорились.  
Хиджиката почти не слушал — он все это время пытался удержаться в вертикальном положении, имея всего лишь две точки опоры. Это было не так-то просто.  
— Туда, — махнул он в сторону своей комнаты.  
И они пошли туда.

* * *

Фотографий было всего три.  
Одна была совсем смазанной. На другой весь кадр занимала шевелюра Гинтоки.  
— Баланс белого настраивал?  
— Да они у вас почти синие, данна, — вздохнул Окита.  
Хиджиката перелистнул снимок и замер.  
Если бы он знал, как они с Гинтоки смотрятся со стороны, он бы сам, наверное, сфотографировал. На память.  
— Ты же не собирался это никому показывать, Сого.  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки сидели на футоне, а Окита стоял перед ними, заглядывая в перевернутый фотоаппарат.  
Он не отвечал. Да это и не было вопросом.  
Хиджиката снова посмотрел на снимок, и ему захотелось курить. Видимо, его выдал какой-то жест, потому что Гинтоки заглянул в глаза:  
— Сигареты забыл, Хиджиката-кун? Сиди, я сбегаю.  
Кажется, он имел в виду что-то совсем другое, но Хиджиката был слишком пьян для намеков.  
Гинтоки вышел, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, и обстановка сразу стала куда напряженнее. Окита все еще смотрел на снимок и делал вид, что не пытается засунуть руки в карманы, которых на юкате, конечно же, не было. Хиджиката думал.  
Если твой не совсем друг целует твоего не совсем подчиненного, пока тот спит, а потом неожиданно просыпается, когда ты сам целуешься со своим не совсем другом, что вообще должны делать дальше эти трое идиотов?  
— Так и знал, что вы врали, Хиджиката-сан, — как будто издалека послышался голос Окиты. Он что, сказал это вслух? — Вы бы даже пьяным не стали…  
Равнодушие в глазах Окиты преломлялось подобно свету, расслаивалось на полный спектр чувств и эмоций.  
Хиджиката зачем-то положил фотоаппарат на футон. Потом зачем-то встал.  
— Я и не стану. — Его руки сами собой оказались у Окиты на плечах. — Если так хочешь, давай-ка сам.  
Он даже слегка наклонился, чтобы Оките было удобнее.  
— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Окита. — Вам-то что за радость? Вы меня ни с кем не путаете? Данна пока что не вернулся.  
Он, кажется, не замечал, что его трясет. Хиджиката изо всех сил сжимал его плечи и не знал, что сказать, чтобы Окита решился.  
— Я могу и передумать.  
Конечно, он не мог. Но Окита зачем-то поверил.  
— Только попробуйте, — выдохнул он.  
Окита, в отличие от Гинтоки, целовался как сумасшедший, и Хиджиката еле успевал отвечать. Больше Окита не делал ничего — только едва ощутимо держался за воротник юкаты, — и Хиджиката не понимал, можно ли, уместно ли будет ему зайти немного дальше. Или много. С Гинтоки было проще; в общем-то, с Гинтоки не было ничего, и как раз поэтому с ним было проще.  
С Окитой вот явно что-то было.  
Окита пошатнулся, и Хиджиката сам едва не упал, потеряв равновесие.  
— Нам лучше, наверное, сесть, — непонятно, как он нашел в себе силы сказать эту невозможно длинную фразу.  
Окита посмотрел на него совершенно безумными глазами, словно плохо понимал, где они вообще находятся и что происходит.  
— Сого, давай сядем, — повторил Хиджиката.  
Они сели и продолжили; и так было гораздо удобнее.  
Гинтоки зашел, когда Окита уже уронил Хиджикату на спину и навис сверху, опираясь на колени и локти.  
— Ого, — сказал он. — Ну, слава богу. У вас, кажется, получилось.  
Хиджиката, который еще минут десять назад был готов бежать за Гинтоки следом, лишь бы не оставаться в давящей атмосфере неопределенности, теперь его возвращению был почему-то не слишком рад.  
— Данна, вы что-то быстро, — хрипло сказал Окита. — С другой стороны, не прогонять же вас теперь.  
Он сел на бедра Хиджикаты, случайно придавив и без того болезненно напряженный член. Гинтоки не подходил ближе — внимательно смотрел на Хиджикату, как будто ожидая разрешения. Как будто на Сого у того теперь были какие-то особые права.  
Хиджиката вздохнул, закрыл глаза и кивнул.  
Гинтоки оказался рядом мгновенно, лизнул ухо, потянул юкату с правого плеча, одновременно распуская пояс Окиты.  
— Вы уж простите, — Гинтоки шумно вдохнул, когда Окита задел его член, — но я так хочу, что растянуть удовольствие вряд ли получится.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул ему в шею. Гинтоки нахмурился:  
— Не так быстро, как ты подумал!  
— Ну да.  
Окита расстегнул на Гинтоки штаны:  
— Говорите, надолго не хватит?  
А потом сглотнул и провел языком по головке.  
Гинтоки дернул бедрами, что-то простонал сквозь зубы. Хиджиката не смотрел на него и не слушал; он смотрел, как Окита облизывает губы, как опускается ртом на член — едва ли до середины, да и так было наверняка неудобно и не слишком приятно, — и выпускает его обратно, непристойно блестящий и влажный. Гинтоки запустил руку ему в волосы и слегка дергал на себя, пока еще сдерживаясь. Они как будто забыли, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Это оказалось неожиданно неприятно.  
— Сого, — позвал Хиджиката.  
Окита чуть не подавился, отодвинулся от Гинтоки, вытер каплю слюны с подбородка.  
— Сого, иди сюда.  
— Хиджиката-кун, ты не мог сказать это чуть позже? — Гинтоки задыхался, на его щеках алели яркие пятна. — Вот совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Нет, — отрезал Хиджиката.  
— Ревнуете? — тихо спросил Окита, и медленно провел пальцем по его члену. Воздуха не хватало.  
— Ревную, — честно признался Хиджиката.  
Окита на мгновение сделал странное лицо, как будто ему было очень больно, а потом взял руку Хиджикаты и потянул к себе. Наверное, тот выглядел немного растерянным, потому что Окита очень серьезно спросил:  
— Сами догадаетесь, что делать, или вам объяснить?  
Хиджиката догадался. Окита вздрогнул и быстро поцеловал его в губы.  
— Я бы с удовольствием кончил, если это кого-нибудь здесь, конечно, интересует, — сказал Гинтоки куда-то в пустоту.  
— Сейчас, данна, погодите, — Окита нахмурился и закрыл глаза, веки вздрагивали в такт движениям Хиджикаты. — Сейчас.  
Хиджиката был уже на грани. Окита, наверное, тоже — он кусал губы и двигал рукой часто и рвано. Гинтоки собрался что-то сказать, но Окита не дал — резко наклонился и снова взял у него в рот.  
Дальнейшее походило на стробоскоп — Хиджиката увидел, как Окита кашляет, как сперма Гинтоки попадает на его лицо, почувствовал, как по пальцам течет что-то теплое.  
А потом стало просто очень хорошо.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда Хиджиката смог дать оценку своему состоянию, ему было очень, очень плохо.  
Казалось, голову прибили к подушке (а была ли подушка?) гвоздями, залили цементом, а в горло для верности засыпали пару кило песка вперемешку с дерьмом. Сого что, посетила муза?  
Сого.  
Хиджиката немного пожалел, что проснулся. Самую малость. Если новый год начинается с таких новостей, это вряд ли будет хороший год. Вероятно, его стоило бы сразу же и закончить.  
Сигаретный дым не освежил ни голову, ни дыхание, зато создал иллюзию порядка. Теперь можно было попробовать подумать.  
Например, если Хиджиката не собирался делать сеппуку прямо в постели, ему придется выйти и, с большой вероятностью, встретиться с Окитой.  
В общем-то, в том, что вчера все случилось по согласию обеих... нет, всех трех (сеппуку в постели начинало выглядеть привлекательно) сторон, сомневаться не приходилось. Но много ли общего будет иметь Окита-сегодняшний с Окитой-вчерашним?  
Хотелось, чтобы много.  
— Курить в постели пожароопасно, Хиджиката-кун. — Хиджиката едва в самом деле не выронил сигарету. — Или я могу теперь называть тебя Тоши?  
— Какого хрена?! — голову поднять пока что не получалось, поэтому Хиджиката мог только догадываться, где именно обосновался Гинтоки. — И нет, конечно ты не можешь, придурок.  
— Ну и ладно, — покладисто ответил тот.  
— Ты всю ночь тут был? — после некоторой паузы спросил Хиджиката. Разговаривать не хотелось, но молчать с таким собеседником было еще хуже.  
— Ага. Выпроводил Окиту-куна, дал ему пару ценных советов. А потом сам хотел уйти, но уснул. Тебе, кстати, тоже дам, только не бесплатно.  
— Что? — тупо переспросил Хиджиката.  
— Совет. А ты что подумал?  
— А Сого дал бесплатно?  
Гинтоки хмыкнул.  
— Ну, он-то вчера, считай, расплатился. Нет, не надо, — Хиджиката даже рта раскрыть не успел, чтобы уточнить. — С тебя возьму в шоколадном эквиваленте.  
— Проживу без твоих советов, Ёродзуя.  
— Как знаешь. Ну, я пойду тогда. — Судя по звукам, Гинтоки действительно поднялся и пошел к дверям, но на полпути остановился: — А, нет, еще кое-что. Ты же заметил? Окита-кун вчера совсем ничего не пил.  
И Гинтоки ушел, оставив Хиджикату наедине с его запутанными мыслями.


End file.
